


Skam DC Season 3: Trailer

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Skam DC Season 3: Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> if none of the remakes will give me a summer season 3 then i will face god and walk backwards into hell

INT. STAGE

Next Up Forever by AJR plays over shots of BOYS (JASPER, JUDE, THEO, CALLUM, AUGUST, ELI, and BLAISE, among others) painting a backdrop for some sort of play. They aren't wearing many clothes, most in tank tops and muscle shirts and some even shirtless. KAI, dressed more modestly in his denim jacket, stands closer to the curtain, watching them.

As the song crescendos, he boys begin to fight playfully, throwing paint at each other and covering each other in rainbow colors. The camera focuses on an unfamiliar boy, JORDAN ALEJO, as he dips his brush into white paint, and then turns around suddenly, flinging it towards KAI. At (0:40), the paint hits KAI'S face, and...

CUT TO BLACK AS SONG CONTINUES.

The word "KAI" appears on the screen. The text changes to read "SKAMDC: JUNE 20TH".

**Author's Note:**

> please check out this carrd for ways you can support the black lives matter movement: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
